Kitsune The Lost Sister
by SakuUzumaki753
Summary: What if Sasuke had an older sister? What if Itachi wasn't the older sibling like Sasuke thought?Kakashi and Sasuke meet a person from the past.Rated T for language and maybe turn M if I love the reveiws enough.
1. Character Bio

Hey people! It's me SakuUzumaki753!This my first Naruto fanfiction so I hope u like it !

Thank u! R&R, Plz!

Name: Angel Uchiha

Age: 26 years old

Village From: Hidden Leaf

Current Village: Hidden Mist

Family: Mother (Mikoto)-dead

Father (Fugaku) - dead

Brothers (Itachi and Sasuke)-alive

Weapons-Katana, shurikens, and a pouch of kunais (when she doesn't have her katana)

Kekkai Genkai – Sharingan

Background- Angel's sensei was the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze .Her teammates were Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. After Sasuke was born, her parents sent her to the Mist because they didn't want Angel to teach Sasuke to be a rebel. There she got put on a new team and two years later she was an ANBU Captain. In the ANBU, her codename was "kitsune" because of the fox mask she had. At the age 26, she had made a name of herself as "Demon Fox". She then resigned as an ANBU captain to go back to the Leaf. That is where this story begins.


	2. Chapter 1 Coming Home

**Hey people! It's me ****SakuUzumaki753****! This is my Naruto fanfiction so I hope u like it! Take it away Naru-kun!**

**Naru-kun- Saku-chan does not own me!**

**Saku-chan - If I did Sasuke would stay in the leaf and Kabuto would have been dead by now and Tobi would be mine and Hidan would by my play toy,Hehe.**

**Thank u! R&R, Plz!**

"Wait, what," the leader of the Mist said.

"I resign as an ANBU captain," I said, "I want to go back to the Leaf.''

''Fine, hand over your uniform and let me write a letter to the leaf's hokage explaining why you're coming back.''

I poofed out of the room to my apartment that I've been living in since I was 14.I quickly changed into my regular ninja clothes which were a red shirt that my bellybutton and black shorts knee length and a red and black jacket. I poofed back. I handed Mizukage-sama my uniform and mask.

"Here you go, Angel,"Mizukage-sama said handing me a scroll." See you again in time."

"See you again Mizukage-sama," I said leaving to pack my backpack to leave as soon as I pack.

I got home and packed. I took out a hair tie and tied my knee length black hair into a ponytail with my bangs framing my pale skin face with onyx eyes.

I headed to the gate and when I got to the gate I was stopped by my favorite pair of guards, Tamaki and Yuri. Yes I'm sarcastic. They are asses.

"Where are you going, Angel?" Tamaki asked.

"Home," I replied in my cold tune of voice.

"Then turn around," Yuri said.

"You know good and well that I'm from the Leaf and I have permission from Mizukage."

"Ok," Yuri said putting me in a headlock," just come and visit you know we're your seconded family."

"I know I will," I said trying to get out. Yuri finally let me go, and I waved bye and walk off.

~time skip to when in front of the Konoha Gate~

When I got to the gate I was by the guards. _Great stopped again_, I thought to myself.

"What's your purpose in this village?" the guard with the senbon needle in his mouth asked.

"I have a message for the Hokage," I replied.

"Where is your passport," the other one asked.

I showed him my passport and I walked though the town I once lived in. I walked to the hokage's office and knocked. When I heard come in, I slowly opened the door and stepped in,

"Why, Hello! What can I do for you," the hokage asked me.

I gave him the scroll that Mizukage-sama gave me. I waited until he was finished reading the scroll to talk.

"I wish to become a leaf ninja again and I wish to be a citizen of Konoha," I told the Hokage.

"So you want to become a Leaf-nin and live in the Leaf again, is that correct," he asked with a smile.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"What's your name, child?"

"Angel Uchiha."

"An Uchiha? Did you have any siblings before you left?"

"Hai, I had two brothers, their names were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha of the main branch of the clan. I'm the oldest of us three."

_So the boy does have some family left, the_ hokage."Oh, hokage-sama, I heard about my clan's massacre, is there anyone left?"I asked trying to if my brothers were ok.

"Yes, Sasuke, but Itachi was the one that caused it, oh, before I forget again here, "the hokage said handing me my new headband and I put it on my forehead .I was about to leave when the hokage said, "You came back in time Angel they are giving out teams in the Academy and since there were not many who graduated .You are to be a helper to one of the teams leader."

I turned around and walked back to where I was standing and I about to ask something, but a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Come in," the hokage said. Then there came three jounin I was friends with before I left, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. They looked at me dumbfounded then Kurenai was the first one who talked after a couple of seconds.

"A-A-Angel," she asked stuttering.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I end! BYE! Plz Review ,or I'll kill Sasuke! HEHE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 The Coversation with Kakashi!

**Hey people! It's me ****SakuUzumaki753****! I'm so sorry that I have not updated lately.**

**Naruto~ What's your excuse this time, Saku?**

**I had to go to school (hell hole) and Ms. Jones yelled at me Friday for trying to write this chapter down.**

**Naruto~ I'm sorry I judged you.*sad face* **

**It's ok let's put out my box of Naruto Characters!**

**Naru~ I hope it Sakura or Hinata!**

**Ok! Keep your shirt on! ~opens box to reveal Sasuke~**

**Naru~ Why, the teme! Why not a cute girl**

**What I'm not pretty! Meanie! Shut the hell up Naru! Sasuke can you do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke~ HN! Saku doesn't own Naruto or none of the Characters in it!**

**Thank you!**

"A-A-Angel," Kurenai asked stuttering.

"Yep been a long time hasn't it," I said rubbing my head.

"Yeah, too long, "Kakashi said next", Where were you?"

"Remember the Hidden Mist"

"What?"Asuma finally said.

"Yep, my parents didn't want me to be a bad influents for Sasuke after he born they sent me there."

"God I wish they didn't we missed you,"Kakashi said.

"Ok, back to business, "the third said.

I listened closely to what the third hokage was saying .When Hokage-sama turned to me and said that I was to be Kakashi's assistant.

"Okay,"I plainly said.

"Okay , your dismissed you got things to catch up on and genin to meet."

"Hai," we all said together then left. Kurenai and Asuma said bye before they left me and Kakashi alone.

"God, I missed this place," I said to nobody in particular.

"And it has missed you too," Kakashi said.

"I know."

"Yeah and I have missed you."

"Yo-You did," I stuttered and blushed.

"I did , remember me and you were dating before you left."

"Yeah , who are our genin team's members,I kind of spaced out when he said your team."

"Oh ,Uchiha Sasuke ,Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakrua."

"Ok , that last one sounds like a fangirl."

"Proable(did i spell it right),we never know."

I looked at my watch and said,"Shit , we are one hour late."

"Its ok .I got to go to the bookstore,"Kakashi said walking still normally.

"Make-out Paradise?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god ,I can read you like a manga ,Kakashi."

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! I did this all in 4th period of school and the bell rung ! I fix this chapter and I will update this weekend! PLEASE REVIEW! :) <strong>


End file.
